Camera-equipped cellular telephones have become commonplace. However, the image-capturing capability of these cellular telephones is typically utilized merely to record images and share them with others. There is a need for a way to utilize the image-capturing capability of camera-equipped cellular telephones to serve as a data input device. There is a further need for a way to utilize data relating to the captured image to provide information and services, particularly to avoid purchasing counterfeit goods.